


Colours

by KuteKittehs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cute, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Stiles Stilinski Has Frontotemporal Dementia, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: It had all started with the pretty pink of his cheeks.





	Colours

Pink

It had all started with the pretty pink of his cheeks.

Derek saw the other boy looking confused and slightly lost. He'd introduced himself and he'd watched, completely mesmerised, as the boy's cheeks had dusted a beautiful cherry blossom pink.

Unable to stop himself, he'd asked the boy - Stiles - on a date. He'd received delighted agreement, an award winning smile and yet another adorable blush.

Yeah, Derek thinks, it had definitely started with those pretty pink cheeks.

Green

Derek watched as Stiles fell back, laughing joyously, into the long, lusciously green grass. He'd watched the other as he stretched out, completely content.

He'd sat down only for Stiles to grab his hand and pull him backwards so they laid side by side. He turned his head to see Stiles smiling softly at him.

He raised their hands from the green grass and pressed a kiss to Stiles' knuckles.

Derek knows he'll always associate the colour green with lazy summers with Stiles.  
   
Blue

Stiles shrieked.

Derek laughed, the sound truly happy, as he heft Stiles up and then threw him towards the calm crystal blue of the lake. The splash was large with water spraying up into the air, some of it even hitting Derek from his spot on the dock.

When Stiles resurfaced, bright smile plastered on his face, Derek dove in with him. He moved toward the other. He leaned close to kiss him but suddenly he was blinded by a spray of blue and the two of them laughed as they started a water fight.

Derek remembers how beautiful Stiles looked surrounded by the bright blue of the water and wonders if he'll ever forget that image.

Red

Catching his breath, Derek's eyes raked over Stiles face.

His gaze stopped at his lips.

They were kiss swollen and red. They were beautiful.

Derek doubts he'll ever see red as anything but Stiles' lips after kissing.

Yellow

Contentedly, Derek lounged on the warm, yellow sand. He was slowly falling asleep under the rays of the yellow sun.

A weight landed on his stomach heavily.

Opening one eye, Derek saw Stiles sitting on him. Stiles smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. Then he closed his eyes as Stiles leaned down to pepper light kisses over his face.

Derek can still feel the flutter of Stiles' lips over his skin when he's in the sun or looks at the beach.

Purple

As Derek chased Stiles through the field, the two of them laughed gleefully. They bounded through the flowers, various shades of purple from an almost black to a light lilac, and the whole time their hearts pounced.

When Derek eventually caught Stiles the two of them tumbled to the ground. A gust of petals flew into the air before falling down around them. One of them landed on Stiles' nose and Derek calmly lifted it off.

Then Stiles showed him the smile that was reserved for him alone and Derek couldn't stop himself from kissing Stiles tenderly.

Purple, Derek knows, is possibly his favourite colour because he sees it as that smile surrounded by flowers.

Brown

Brown is when everything went wrong.

Silently, Derek watched the tears well up in Stiles' whiskey brown eyes as they were told the diagnosis. He didn't know what to say. He reached his hand out and placed it on the other's arm.

The pain was unbearable and he could barely imagine how Stiles felt as he was told he had the same illness his mother had died of.

His hand was suddenly clasped in a tight grip. He pressed his lips to his lover's cheek and then pressed his nose to his hair to inhale the scent of him.

Derek feels a little numb thinking about brown.


End file.
